Dear God,,,
by gia sirayuki
Summary: Adaya.. malaikat yang menginginkan ciuman dari manusia biasa. Lalu bagaimana cara Kim Jaejoong mendapatkan ciuman Jung Yunho? YunJae/yaoi/BL. western-fantasy. comedy romance. 1shot end.


_**DEAR GOD,,,**_

**Oleh** © **Gia Sirayuki**

.

**Warning **

**Anything belong of God and this story is mine. Ide absurd thema from London town. Fantasy western dll.**

.

.

.

Dia memang seorang malaikat yang aneh. Lain dari pada yang lain dan berbeda tentu saja.

Tidak ada seorang malaikat yang memiliki impian berciuman dengan seorang manusia. Tetapi itu yang menjadikannya berbeda dari malaikat yang lain.

Sehari-hari pekerjaanya adalah menatap sang pujaan hati sambil tersenyum. Malaikat itu selalu berfikir satu hal.

'_Kenapa bisa ada sosok yang sempurna melebihi malaikat?'_

Jawabannya tertanam pada pemandangan yang ada di hadapannya saat ini.

Jung Yunho.

Apakah laki-laki itu benar seorang manusia biasa? Dan malaikat bernama Kim Jaejoong itu sangat mengsangsikannya. Dari hari ke hari mengamati seorang Jung Yunho, tidak ada kecacatan yang tampak pada diri laki-laki itu.

Nol besar. Nihil. Kosong.

Perfect adalah kata yang bisa Jaejoong ungkapkan untuk mendeskribsikan penilainnya.

Suasana kota London di malam hari begitu menakjubkan. Apalagi di sepanjang kawasan _West End. _Namun pemandangan itu akan selalu kalah jika di bandingkan dengan sosok Jung Yunho yang berjalan santai di sampingnya.

Mungkin laki-laki itu tidak akan pernah menyadari keberadaannya yang hanya seorang malaikat tersesat yang tiba-tiba jatuh cinta padanya dan mulai mengekorinya kemanapun dan kapanpun.

Tidak ada yang aneh dalam kehidupan seorang Jung Yunho. Seharian laki-laki itu hanya berjalan-jalan mengelilingi kota London. Bahkan Jaejoong sampai hafal rute yang selalu di tuju laki-laki luar biasa yang di untitnya.

Taman-taman kota terbesar di kawasan pusat kota London tidak pernah absen dari langkah laki-laki bermodel rambut manly itu. Dari _taman Hyde_ beserta tetangganya, _kebun Kensington_ di ujung barat pusat kota London juga _Taman Regent_.

Tidak jarang pula Jung Yunho akan berhenti di sebuah museum terkenal. _Museum_ _lilin Madam Tussauds. _Atau mungkin Jung Yunho akan berada di sepanjang kawasan-kawasan yang berstruktur bangunan megah. Seperti _Mary Axe, Tower 42 One Canada Square_ atau laki-laki itu juga mengunjungi _The Shard_ sebuah gedung tertinggi di belahan benua Eropa.

Jung Yunho jarang bicara. Itu yang Jaejoong tangkap dari pengamatannya. Tapi ia yakin, bahwa laki-laki itu bukannya tidak mau tetapi terkesan diam lebih tepatnya.

Ketika melihat Yunho duduk di sebuah kursi dekat air mancur _Godrick_, Jaejoong ikut duduk disebelahnya. Senyum manis tidak pernah meninggalkan wajah malaikat itu. _**"Jadi kesukaanmu adalah green tea?"**_ tanyanya bermonolog saat melihat sekotak kecil minuman menemani kesendirian laki-laki Jung itu.

Jung Yunho jelas tidak akan pernah menjawab apapun yang di tanyakan malaikat itu. Dan tidak akan pernah. Tapi semua itu tidak mematahkan semangat Kim Jaejoong untuk tetap berada di samping sosok yang berhasil menjatuhkan hatinya.

Dua orang gadis western berjalan di hadapan mereka sambil berbisik-bisik serta tertawa. Jaejoong mengernyit ketika menangkap salah satu gadis pirang itu melempar senyum ke arah manusia pujaanya.

Tanpa di duga kedua gadis itu berhenti di hadapan Yunho. "Need someone?" tanya salah satunya. Jaejoong mendecih kesal tapi buru-buru menutup mulutnya.

'_**Oh God. Aku tidak sengaja mendecih. Itu bukan kebiasaan malaikat. Ampuni aku.'**_ Do'anya lalu menggelengkan kepala. Tatapannya beralih pada wajah Jung Yunho yang justru tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan gadis pirang itu. Lagi-lagi membuat malaikat itu menatap sebal.

"You're so beautiful, but I'm busy now. Maybe next time?"

Kedua gadis itu tersenyum mendengar jawaban Yunho. Bukannya pergi keduanya malah duduk di samping kanan kiri Yunho sehingga Jaejoong menyingkir dan mengumpat.

'_**SHIT! Kenapa kalian mengambil tempatku. Huh! Dasar wanita bar-bar!'**_

OPPST!

Lagi-lagi malaikat itu menutup mulutnya sendiri. Merasa sudah bicara yang tidak pantas. _**'Oh God, ampuni aku lagi. Aku kelepasan bicara. Amiinn..'**_

Sepasang hazel sang malaikat mengamati apa yang di lakukan kedua gadis pirang itu. Mereka memperkenalkan diri sembari menatap penuh dengan aura kehausan akan gairah pada Jung Yunho. Matanya langsung terbelalak ketika melihat salah satu gadis itu menempatkan tangannya di atas paha Yunho.

'_**WHAT! Hey! Singkirkan tangan nakalmu itu bar-bar!'**_ pekikan itu keluar dan di sertai dengan angin kencang yang tiba-tiba bertiup. Ternyata Kim Jaejoong kelepasan lagi dengan kekuatan malaikatnya. Sementara kedua gadis berambut pirang itu langsung melindungi kepala mereka tetapi hembusan angin sudah terlanjur memporandakan tatanan rambut mereka.

"Are you okey?" pertanyaan khawatir yang di lontarkan bibir hati itu di jawab dengan gelengan kepala kedua gadis di sampingnya. Keduanya saling tatap dengan wajah syok sampai akhirnya bangkit berdiri.

"Shit!" umpat keduanya sabil mencoba merapikan tatanan rambut mereka yang hancur oleh angin buatan malaikat menawan itu.

Kim Jaejoong terkekeh melihat kedua gadis pirang itu berjalan pergi. Ia menjentikkan telunjuknya.

"AWWW! SHITTT!" kedua gadis itu sama-sama berteriak ketika sepatu ber-hak mereka tiba-tiba tersangkut di lubang jalan.

'_**Rasakan itu. Berani mendekati Jung Yunho, habis kalian. Hahaha…'**_ tawa jahil Jaejoong terumbar. Ekspresi wajah puas menguasai malaikat itu.

Lagi-lagi ia keluar dari sikap malaikat yang seharusnya.

Sementara laki-laki tampan dengan bibir seksi itu menyandarkan tubuhnya santai di kursi. Ia tersenyum ketika menatap dua gadis yang sama-sama saling membantu berjalan setelah meninggalkan sepatu mereka begitu saja. Goresan tipis itu tidak menghilang bahkan saat tatapan matanya bergeser pada bidang lain, sampai akhirnya ia bangkit berdiri dan meninggalkan air mancur _Godrick_.

Eoh!

Ketika melihat pujaan hatinya berlalu pergi, Jaejoong segera menyusulnya. Tapi langkahnya terhenti ketika tiba-tiba saja rasa sakit seolah menusuk tepat di dadanya. Kim Jaejoong meraih bagian tubuhnya itu. Lalu ia tertegun saat melihat sehelai bulu sayapnya terjatuh dan menghilang di atas rumput.

Keningnya berkerut oleh rasa heran. Tapi malaikat itu mengangkat bahu dan melanjutkan langkahnya mengikuti sang pujaan hati. Manusia yang berhasil menyihirnya, satu-satunya yang dianggapnya sempurna melebihi dirinya.

Jung Yunho.

.

.

.

Sebuah Apartement yang berlokasi hanya 1,3 mil dari _Tower Bridge_. Terletak di _Central London._ Apartement _elite Avantegrade London_ menjadi tepat favorit Jaejoong ketika bersama dengan Jung Yunho. Laki-laki itu tinggal sendiri dan hal yang paling menakjubkan adalah ketika Jaejoong melihat Jung Yunho terlelap dengan damai di dalam kamar apartementnya.

Baru saja memasukkan k_eycard_nya , sebuah suara mengalihkan perhatian Jung Yunho serta malaikat di sampingnya.

Keduanya menoleh dan melihat sosok gadis bergaun violet berdiri anggun. "Selamat malam. Bolehkah aku meminta tolong?" tanyanya berbasa basi.

'_**Si Jalang malam uh!'**_

OPSTT

Lagi-lagi ucapan yang tidak pantas itu keluar dari mulut Jaejoong. Malaikat itu langsung memukul kepalanya sendiri dan menutup mulutnya. Menghindari umpatan lain yang mungkin akan menyusul.

"Sure." Jawaban Yunho membuat Jaejoong memanyunkan bibirnya. Di tatapnya sebal punggung laki-laki itu yang berjalan mengikuti wanita bergaun violet.

"Namaku Tiffany. Ku rasa kran air di dapurku tidak berfungsi." Ucap wanita itu sambil menggesekkan _keycard_nya. Yunho mengikuti di belakang ketika Tiffany masuk ke dalam apartementnya. Sementara Jaejoong terpaksa menempus pintu karena sudah tertutup ketika ia baru akan masuk.

"Dimana dapurnya?"

"Sebelah kanan."

'_**Gadis tetangga yang modus. Ular berbisa yang busuk'**_ tutur Jaejoong tanpa bisa menahannya lagi ketika melihat tatapan mata Tiffany yang mengarah pada Yunho serta seringai wanita itu yang muncul tanpa bisa di abaikan oleh malaikat Jaejoong.

'_**OH.. GOD, ampuni aku sekali lagi. Okey, aku terbawa suasana. Wanita ula… urgh! Maksudku wanita itu yang membuatku hilang kendali. Thanks God. Menerima maafku? Tentu saja.' **_

Kim Jaejoong kembali mengamati pergerakan Tiffany setelah berhenti bermonolog dengan Tuhan. Ia mendesis kesal saat melihat Tiffany berjalan diam-diam menghampiri Yunho di dapur. Laki-laki itu tampak sibuk memperbaiki kran air hingga tidak menyadari pergerakan di belakangnya.

Tiffany sudah merentangkan tanganya hampir berhasil memeluk Yunho jika saja ia tidak terpeleset karena menginjak gaun violetnya sendiri. Dan Kim Jaejoong adalah dalang utamannya.

Brrak

DUGH

Pranggg

Yunho terkejut dan menoleh. Ia mengernyit mendapati tubuh terjengkang dan tidak elite pemilik apartement. Tiffany tengkurap di lantai dan tangannya yang tidak sengaja menarik penutup meja ketika terjatuh mebuat tempat lilin ikut terjatuh. Wanita itu sempat-sempatnya tersenyum pada Yunho.

Tapi Tiffany langsung panik saat mencium bau hangus. Ia terbelalak ketika menangkap gaun kesayangannya terbakar oleh llin yang tadi sempat ikut jatuh bersamanya.

"Sial! Oh NOO! Arhhh! Gaun kesayangnaku! Tidakkk! Gaun sexsikuuu! SHITT!" bangkit berdiri, Tifanny langsung berlari menuju kamar mandi di samping dapur. Meninggalkan Jung Yunho dengan kerutan keningnya. Laki-laki tampan itu tersenyum dan menggeleng.

'_**Bwahahaha…. Si Jalang malam kebakaran hahaha…'**_ Kim Jaejoong tertawa sambil memegangi perutnya.

Menyandarkan punggungnya di pinggir tempat kran air setelah berhasil membuat air dalam kran itu menyala lagi. Ia menatap sisa api di lantai sampai api itu tinggal titik kecil dan lenyap. Hari ini banyak kejadian yang membuatnya tersenyum.

Di lapnya tangannya yang basah, kemudian Jung Yunho berjalan keluar dari apartemen Tiffany.

Sementara Jaejoong masih tertawa tanpa bisa menghentikannya. Malaikat itu baru berhenti ketika lagi-lagi merasakan dadanya yang sakit. Ia menatap sekelilingnya dan tidak mendapati Jung Yunho di manapun. Jaejoong berbalik dan pergi. Menyusul pujaan hatinya. Sehingga ia tidak menyadari ketika sehelai bulu putih yang menempel di punggungnya kembali terjatuh dan lenyap.

.

.

.

Ditatapnya pintu Apartement bernomor 13 itu. Mungkinkah Jung Yunho sudah kembali ke apartmenentnya? Tanpa mau mengambil pusing, Jaejoong menerobos pintu itu.

Keadaan yang gelap total langsung memerangkap hazel malaikat itu. Meskipun ia seorang malaikat, tapi tetap saja ini berbeda.

Bahkan lampu-lampu dari luar Apartement yang bertebaran di London seolah engan masuk bahkan melalui jendela kaca yang nyata-nyata terbuka.

ARGH!

Jaejoong tiba-tiba memekik ketika ia terdorong hingga sayapnya membentur dinding.

Tidak mungkin!

Bagaimana bisa hal itu terjadi? Bukankah seharusnya ia menembus dinding itu? Jaejoong bisa merasakan nafas hangat berhembus di depan wajahnya. Ia membuka matanya yang tadi sempat memejam.

Sepasang mata musang itu berada tetap dan segaris lurus dengan kedua hazelnya. Tangan laki-laki itu juga menahan bahu Jaejoong sehingga membuat malaikat itu tidak bisa bergerak bebas.

Lalu sebuah seringai dengan jelas di tangkap mata Jaejoong tergores di wajah Jung Yunho.

"K-kau b-bisa menyentuhku? Apa kau juga bisa melihatku?" pertanyaan polos yang justru membuat seringai di bibir hati itu semakin melebar.

"Of course. Aku selalu melihatmu. Dimanapun, kapanpun dan diwaktu apapun."

Malaikat itu mengerjapkan matanya tidak mengerti. Jung Yunho yang hanya seorang manusia biasa mampu melihatnya? Dan tiba-tiba saja ketika telunjuk laki-laki tampan bermata musang itu menjentik. Dalam sekejap ada ribuan cahaya lilin yang memanuhi ruangan apartemen itu. Jaejoong terperanjat. Bola matanya membulat oleh pemandangan yang tampak di hadapannya.

"Apa kau manusia ajaib?" tanyanya terkejut. Yunho hanya tersenyum, tetapi tangannya tidak diam. Di belainya kulit putih pipi malaikat dalam cengkramannya.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya. Malaikat Kim Jaejoong."

"OHH! Kau tahu siapa aku?" lagi-lagi Jung Yunho hanya tersenyum dan mengangkat bahu.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Jung Yunho lagi yang kali ini semakin merapatkan tubuhnya pada malaikat itu.

Bukannya menjawab, Kim Jaejoong justru menundukkan wajahnya. Yunho mengernyit. Di tariknya dagu malaikat itu hingga tatapan mereka kembali bertemu. "Kau menginginkaku bukan? Kau ingin mendapatkan ciumanku dan memilikiku. Benar begitu?"

Wajah Kim Jaejoong langsung memerah. Bahkan temaram cahaya lilin tidak mampu menyembunyikan rona malunya.

"K-kau mengetahuinya?" ia bertanya takut-takut dan kembali menundukkan wajahnya.

"Aku akan mengabulkan keinginanmu. Tapi dengan satu syarat."

"APA?" pekikan penuh semangat itu semakin membuat Jung Yunho tersenyum geli.

Lalu Yunho mendekatkan bibirnya hingga hanya tertinggal beberapa senti dari telinga Jaejoong. "Kau harus siap menerima sebuah rasa sakit luar biasa."

Jaejoong tidak mengerti. Keningnya mengernyit dan garis matanya tertarik.

"Seperti ini—"

DEGH

Permukaan basah menempel di kedua sisi bibir Jaejoong. Sehingga malaikat itu terdiam dan terpaku. Dadanya meletup oleh debaran yang begitu hebat. Ia memejamkan kedua matanya saat merasakan sapuan lembut bibir seksi milik manusia sempurna yang di pujanya itu semakin menjamah daging lunak miliknya. Bahkan ciuman itu tidak berhenti di belahan bibir, tetapi menjalar hingga leher dan Jaejoong bisa merasakan tangan Yunho mengerayangi seluruh permukaan tubuhnya.

Sensasi yang memabukkan. Ia tidak pernah menyangka jika ciuman begitu luar biasa, begitu menakjubkan dan mebuat gila.

Sayangnya malaikat itu tidak menyadari apa yang ada di hadapannya.

Ketika dua buah tanduk muncul begitu saja di atas kepala Jung Yunho. Merah menyala dalam temaram cahaya lilin. Kim Jaejoong tidak menyadari ketika seringai yang begitu tajam mengembang di bibir Yunho. Ia terlalu terlena oleh sensasi yang di rasakannya. Sampai akhirnya bibir mereka kembali menyatu dan saling memanggut, melumat juga saling mengigit satu sama lain.

Erghhh!

Hmmtttpp

Rasa panas menyerbu tubuh Jaejoong. Nafasnya tersengal dan keringat berjatuhan di wajah dan sekujur tubuhnya. Hingga tanpa sengaja, di dorongnya tubuh Yunho menjauh. Ia kemudian terjatuh dan terduduk di lantai apartement.

Dadanya terasa di tusuk-tusuk.

Sedangkan Jung Yunho memiringkan kepalanya sambil bersedekap dada. Senyum puasnya terlontar. Ketika melihat satu demi satu bulu-bulu putih sang malaikat berjatuhan dan lenyap.

ARGHHHH!

Teriakan kesakitan keluar dari bibir Kim Jaejoong. Malaikat itu menjambak rambutnya dan meringkuk ketika akhirnya bulu terakhir dari sayap malaikatnya terjatuh dan menghilang.

Jung Yunho berjalan mendekat pada Kim Jaejoong. Ia ikut berlutut di lantai kemudian menarik tubuh sosok itu ke dalam pelukannya. Di belainya dengan lembut surai Jaejoong.

Ketika untuk pertama kalinya Jaejoong membuka matanya, dan menatap laki-laki di hadapannya, ia tesentak. Terkejut luar biasa. Sepasang tanduk itu menjawab segalanya.

Jaejoong menelan salivanya. Tapi kemudian ia tersenyum dan membalas pelukan Yunho dengan begitu erat.

"Jadi aku jatuh cinta dengan iblis? SHIT!" bisiknya kemudian tertawa dalam pelukan laki-laki musang itu.

Jung Yunho menyeringai. Ia sudah tahu dari awal tentang Jaejoong. Malaikat yang selalu mengikutinya dan terlalu polos hingga tidak menyadari siapa sebenarnya seorang Jung Yunho. Tapi ia sengaja diam dan menunggu sampai malaikat polos itu melanggar batas-batas seorang malaikat hingga Tuhan akan mencabut statusnya.

_Bukankah malaikat dan iblis tidak bisa bersatu?_ Tapi akan lain ceritanya jika sang malaikat berubah menjadi seorang iblis dan meninggalkan statusnya.

Malaikat tidak mengumpat, tidak mendesis kesal, apalagi menjahili. Malaikat tidak tertawa ketika melihat manusia yang kesusahan, tidak juga menggunakan kekuatannya untuk berbuat menjahati, dan malaikat tidak memiliki perasaan cinta terlebih hasrat untuk memiliki ataupun sebuah ciuman.

Seorang Jung Yunho tentu saja berhasil. Berhasil membuat malaikat terindah seperti Kim Jaejoong jatuh kedalam dekapannya.

Seharusnya Kim Jaejoong menyadari satu hal. Bahwa tidak ada manusia yang bisa di katakan sempurna. Seperti yang ia deskribsikan tentang sosok bernama Jung Yunho.

Karena pada kenyataannya, Jung Yunho memang bukan seorang manusia.

Yunho bangkit dan membawa tubuh Jaejoong ke atas ranjang. Keduanya saling bertatapan begitu dalam dan intens.

_Dear God,_

_Maaf, karena mencuri satu malaikatmu yang menawan ini. He's Mine. Kim Jaejoong milikku seorang…_

Kemudian tatapan mereka mengarah ke langit-langit. Jaejoong tersenyum hingga senyuman itu lenyap oleh ciuman lembut.

Cahaya lilin mendadak padam dan tergantikan dengan suara-suara desahan serta erangan dua sosok yang sama-sama melebur dalam sebuah hasrat serta cinta.

_Blind love of an innocent angel . Like's Kim Jaejoong._

.

.

.

_**After a moment**_

WUSHHHH!

"GAWATTT! YUNHOOOOO! Aku tidak sengaja membakar pohon itu! Bagaimana ini?"

Iblis tampan itu mendesah lelah. Lagi-lagi pasangannya melakukan kesalahan dengan salah tempat menggunakan kekuatannya.

Maklum _newbie…._

Untung saja cuma pohon yang terbakar kalau _**Big Ben**_ (menara jam besar London) bisa benar-benar sungguh dan sangat amat gawatttttt!

**.**

**.**

**DEAR GOD,,,**

**YunJae**

**Gia sirayuki**

**.**

**.**

**THE END**

Libur malah sakit, dan ujungnya baca-baca sambil dengerin lagu. Tidur seharian, Fb-an lalu dengerin lagu lagi.. Mau ngetik Ring of destiny malah pusing. Eh denger lagunya _**Avanged Sevenfold-Dear God**_ dan jadilah ide aneh di FF ini. Pas ngetik malah ketawa sendiri.

Maaf yah buat ring nya sama ff chapter lainnya. Gia pasti usahain..

Sekali lagi terimaskasih yang sudah mengikuti dan membaca. Semoga kita semua selalu sehat yah…

Sehat itu indah. Hehehe….


End file.
